I'll Just Imagine She's You
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: One-shot inspired by a prompt and Chuck's infamous line in 2x07. What if Chuck succeeded in seducing Vanessa and what if Blair was there to watch it happen? RATED M AN: I am NOT a CV shipper whatsoever and promise this is a CB story!


AN: Written from a prompt about C/V oral sex with Blair spying on them. Rated M

_I'll Just Imagine She's You_

Blair doesn't say anything when she first sees them in an empty room holding hands.

She doesn't say anything when Chuck pulls Vanessa against him and starts to kiss her.

She doesn't say anything when Vanessa eagerly kisses him back.

Then again, Blair doesn't move from the doorway either.

"You're so sexy" she hears him rasp against another woman's mouth. She wants to vomit.

He rolls the top of her dress down to reveal her dusty brown nipples. He gropes them for a moment before leaning down and suckling one into his mouth.

Blair shutters with disgust as she watches Chuck be intimate with another woman. Or at least she thinks its disgust.

She tries to ignore her own hardening nipples.

Vanessa moans greedily and Blair wishes she never opened her mouth.

"I wanna feel your mouth on me" Chuck tells Vanessa as he pulls back.

It's gross really. Way too blunt. If any other guy said that so soon after kissing someone, the girl he was with would probably slap him.

But he was Chuck Bass.

So Vanessa dropped to her knees, breasts still hanging out of her dress.

_What a whore _Blair thought.

When she saw Chuck's semi-hard dick pop out of his pants, she began to salivate like one of Pavlov's dogs. God she missed that dick. It had brought her so much pleasure in the past.

Blair felt herself involuntarily squeeze her legs together when Vanessa began to stroke him to completion and his dick grew harder under her hand.

Blair's fists balled at the end of her dress. She longed to be the one jerking him off.

"C'mon, you know you wanna suck it" Chuck murmured in encouragement moments before Vanessa closed her lips over his swollen head.

Chuck closed his eyes and groaned, gently thrusting his dick forward, urging her to take him deeper.

Blair felt her panties moisten as she watched his face contort with pleasure. She witnessed that face so many times that she could almost imagine it was her sucking him off.

That's when his words from before slam into her. _I'll just imagine she's you. _God, she hoped he wasn't lying. Right now, the security of his creepy vow was the only thing stopping Blair from barging into the room and taking Vanessa's place.

Without even looking to see if the coast was clear, Blair ran her right hand up her thigh and into her now soaking panties. Fuck she was wet. She couldn't remember the last time she was so turned on without Chuck physically touching her.

She licked her lips as she watched Vanessa's skanky head bobbing up and down Chuck's dick, just like she wanted to all along.

"Uhh, ohh yeah" Chuck groaned "Yeah just like that, take me deeper."

Blair felt her body clench around the two fingers she was currently pumping in and out of her pussy. When he said the word 'deeper' she pushed her fingers just a fraction of an inch further into her pulsating heat and felt herself shutter.

She ran her free hand over one of her hardened nipples as she watched Chuck begin to fuck his dick in an out of Vanessa's mouth. They both ignored Vanessa when she began to gag and just focused on getting themselves off.

"You love this don't you?" he murmured "You love sucking my big hard cock into that pretty little mouth of yours."

Blair felt her mouth go dry and suppressed a moan at his words. His dirty talk always drove her crazy.

When she saw his jaw clench, she knew that he was ready to climax. She brought her free hand down to twiddle her clit and felt herself nearing her peak. She wanted to cum at the same time as him.

"I'm close" he said "I'm gonna, ohh, oohh keep going, uhh Blair…BLAIR!" he cried out as he poured his semen into Vanessa's mouth.

Blair had to bite down on her tongue hard enough to draw blood as she came into her own hand, wanting nothing more than to scream out his name.

Quickly removing her hand, Blair hurried down the hallway so as to not get caught.

From down the hall she could hear Vanessa screaming at Chuck.

"You fucking asshole! I never want to see you again! You and Blair deserve each other!"

Blair laughed as she walked away, still glowing in her post-orgasm state and slightly dizzy.

Of course he was a fucking asshole, he was Chuck fucking Bass. And she was Blair Waldorf. The only woman he wanted.

Victory never felt so good.


End file.
